


Requiem

by Phoebeyuu



Category: Vicious - V.E. Schwab
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 14:45:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoebeyuu/pseuds/Phoebeyuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Requiem aeternam dona eis, Domine, et lux perpetua luceat eis....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Requiem

**Author's Note:**

> Hasil kegilaan dari campuran book-hangover paska baca novel Vicious, jatuh cinta sama Avianti Armand, dan menulis sambil ditemani Only If For A Night dari Florence + The Machine. Padahal (ngakunya) lagi writer's block, tapi ide ini terus melayang di kepala dan minta ditulis. Dan niat awal untuk menulis cerita yang _innocent enough_ berubah menjadi full BDSM dan gore. Pertama kalinya saya menulis sampai level ini--dan pertama kali menulis BDSM. _I hope you enjoy it._
> 
> **Disclaimer:** Vicious adalah karya brilian dari V.E. Schwab.

_Requiem aeternam dona eis, Domine, et lux perpetua luceat eis.*_

 

Eli berlutut di atas lantai semen yang dingin dan mengatupkan kedua tangannya. Matanya terpejam rapat; mulutnya komat-kamit menghantarkan bisikan puja dan doa menembus tiga dinding dingin di sekitarnya dan berdentingan melewati besi-besi teralis di hadapannya. Teralis besi itu membatasinya dari padang berumput hijau yang terhampar luas di luar ruangan persegi 2x3 meter tempatnya berada. Batu-batu hitam yang memancarkan kesan dingin yang sama dengan tempatnya berada, tersebar dengan teratur di jarak pandangnya. Namun Eli memfokuskan doanya bukan pada batu-batu tersebut. Sasaran doanya adalah sebuah buku tebal yang berdiri tegak dan menantang di antara deretan batu-batu mati. Tanah tempat buku itu tertancap masih menggunduk merah dan basah, pertanda masih baru saja keteraturannya diacak-acak hanya untuk dilemparkan ke dalamnya sesosok tubuh yang penuh dosa.

Betapa anomali. Betapa tak sesuai dengan aturan. Sama seperti tubuh yang tertanam di bawahnya.

“Dengarkan doaku, padaMu semua tubuh kan berpulang.”

Ia membuka mata, menatap lekat ke arah gundukan tanah merah di hadapannya. Sejenak ia memikirkan bagaimana hijaunya rerumputan dan merahnya tanah itu mampu menyegarkan warna oranye dari pakaian barunya. Tapi lalu ia kembali memejamkan mata dan membuat tanda salib pada dirinya.

“Amin.”

Padang pemakaman itu pun lenyap digantikan oleh kegelapan lorong yang dingin.

 

 

 

 

 

Ketika Victor membuka matanya, ia mendapati dirinya tengah berbaring telentang di atas sebuah alas yang dingin dan keras. Tak ada apa-apa di sekitarnya kecuali kegelapan. Ia menunduk dan melihat sebuah mantel musim dingin hitam melingkupi tubuhnya, memberikan sensasi aneh antara berbaur dengan kegelapan di sekelilingnya dan berpendar redup hingga membuatnya dapat meneliti setiap detil jahitan mantelnya.

Kegelapan memudar dan mewujudkan sebuah ruangan yang telah ia kenal baik selama sepuluh tahun. Kesunyian yang menabrak teralis besi, deritan protes rantai-rantai penyangga yang berkarat, saputan putih kecoklatan yang selalu terlalu dingin jika disentuh. Ia kembali menunduk dan masih melihat mantel hitamnya. Jika ia ada di sini, kenapa pakaiannya serba hitam alih-alih oranye?

Sebuah lenguhan pelan menyadarkan Victor akan sekitarnya. Dengan seringai kecewa ia memahami tempatnya kini berada. Ini mimpi.

Di dinding di hadapannya berdiri Eliot Cardale-nya tercinta, atau yang sekarang lebih dikenal dengan nama Eli Ever, semuda dan serapuh sepuluh tahun lalu. Tidak, pahlawan jadi-jadian itu bukan berdiri, tapi lebih tepatnya dipasung di dinding seperti Yesus ketika penyaliban. Tubuh telanjangnya terbuka indah dengan tangan dan kaki terentang ketat di sekitarnya; empat buah pisau menancap di kedua pergelangan tangan dan kakinya yang mengalirkan darah ke sepanjang tembok yang putih dan kotor.

Dan Eli mengerang.

Victor merasakan bulu kuduknya meremang antisipatif. Ia selalu memimpikan hal seperti ini selama sepuluh tahun. Keinginannya untuk menyakiti Eli yang begitu besar, ditambah kontrol mati-matiannya di dunia nyata untuk tidak seenaknya menggunakan kekuatan, membuat segala hasratnya tercipta begitu nyata dalam mimpi-mimpinya. Ia merasakan kekuatannya mengalir di sekelilingnya, berdengung lembut di udara, menanti dirinya melepaskan kontrol, menantinya menekan tombol _switch_ yang akan mengaktifkan segala kekuatan dalam dirinya hanya demi satu tujuan: menyakiti Eli.

_Klik._

Teriakan Eli memantul di dinding-dinding dan ditelan oleh kegelapan di luar kotak berteralis tempat mereka berada. Victor menggeram buas, mata birunya berkilat melihat tubuh Eli yang berkelejotan di dinding, berusaha menahan rasa sakit yang diberikan padanya. Tapi kemudian dengan rahang terkatup kencang, kepala Eli tersentak ke arahnya, menatapnya dengan mata coklat yang penuh keliaran—keliaran yang hanya dapat dikenali oleh Victor sejak pertama kali Eliot Cardale masuk ke kehidupannya.

“Kau… seharusnya sudah mati… Victor…”

Victor mengerjap. Kekuatannya berhenti berdengung secara tiba-tiba. Kilasan kejadian berkelebat di sekitar mereka. Ia menusuk Eli dengan pisau. Eli balas menusuknya. Luka Eli yang dengan cepat menutup kembali sementara darahnya tetap mengalir bersama dengan nyawanya.

Victor menyeringai, “Dan kau seharusnya menjadi utusan Tuhan yang dipenjara?”

Eli menggeram berbahaya padanya, yang justru membuat tubuh Victor makin berdesir penuh kenikmatan. Perlahan Victor mengambil pisau lipat dari balik mantelnya, lalu merangsek maju dan menikamkan pisau itu tepat di tengah dada Eli. Ia membiarkan deruman kekuatannya kembali dan mendesah penuh apresiasi ketika teriakan kesakitan Eli menari di telinganya.

“Bukankah kau ingin menjadi utusan Tuhan, Eli?” gumamnya. “Aku akan membantumu.”

Victor menekan dan memuntir pisaunya, menyemburkan cairan merah keluar dari balik dada sahabatnya. Di sela teriakannya, Eli menggumamkan nama Tuhan tanpa suara. Seperti orgasme yang mengalir dalam dosa.

 

 

_Te decet hymnus Deus, in Sion, et tibi reddetur votum in Ierusalem._

 

 

Tubuh Eli didorong ke dalam sebuah ruangan yang serba putih. Pintu berdebum tertutup di belakangnya, dan kegelapan segera menelannya. Tak ada lagi cahaya yang dapat ia terima kecuali dari sejengkal jendela berteralis yang dipasang begitu jauh dari jangkauannya. Ruangan 2x3 meter itu membekap semua suara, meredam bahkan kesunyian dan suara dalam kepalanya. Kata orang yang mendorongnya masuk, di sini ia bisa bebas berteriak. Ia menggertakkan giginya. Dengan kegelapan seperti ini, setan akan lebih mudah datang menemuinya. Terutama setan yang telah dengan berani mengambil wujud sahabatnya. Setan yang ia ciptakan dari pengetahuannya.

Eli berlutut dan mengatupkan tangannya dalam doa. Rasa sakit meremang di sekujur tubuhnya yang tanpa cacat. Bahkan dalam kematian Victor masih dapat menyakitinya.

“Berkatilah mereka dengan istirahat yang kekal, Tuanku, dan biarkan cahaya abadi bersinar atas mereka.”

Ia meraih pisau lipat dari balik sepatu botnya. Ia berhasil mendapatkannya dari salah satu napi sebelum dipindahkan ke tempat ini. Dengan telaten ia menggoreskan pisau itu di sepanjang lengan dalamnya, lalu menambahkan goresan horizontal di pergelangan tangannya. Tapi bahkan sebelum sebuah salib sempurna tercipta, lengannya sudah kembali mulus dan tanpa cacat.

Dan nama Victor menggantung di lidahnya bagai dosa yang menyebarkan rasa yang teramat manis. Bagai setan yang terus menggodanya dengan rasa sakit.

Eli menggenggam pisau lipat itu di antara kedua tangannya dan kembali memejamkan matanya.

“Amin.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kadang Victor mempertanyakan arti kekuatannya. Setelah bertemu dengan beberapa EO— _ExtraOrdinary_ —yang lain, ia tahu bahwa kekuatan masing-masing EO timbul sesuai dengan harapan terakhir seseorang saat mereka berada di ambang kematian. Seperti Sydney yang menginginkan kesempatan kedua untuk hidup, maka kekuatannya memungkinkannya untuk memberikan kesempatan kedua bagi mereka yang telah pergi. Saat berada di ambang kematian, pikiran Victor hanya terfokus pada keinginan untuk menghilangkan segala rasa sakit dan penderitaan yang mengepungnya, karena itu begitu bangkit kembali ia mendapat kekuatan untuk mengendalikan rasa sakit. Lalu apa yang diinginkan oleh Eli menjelang kematiannya? Agar semuanya _kembali seperti semula_?

Victor tertawa membayangkannya.

Terlepas dari apa pun keinginan mereka sebelum mendapatkan kekuatan, terkadang Victor ingin mempercayai adanya takdir yang mengikat antara dirinya dan Eli—dan kekuatan mereka. Hanya Eli yang mampu melukainya, dan hanya dirinya yang mampu memberikan rasa sakit bagi Eli. Ia meraba tiga luka bekas peluru yang bersarang di tubuhnya, dan tiap ia melakukannya, wajah Eli dan senyum liarnya akan membayangi pikirannya. Namun hanya luka itu yang bisa dirasakannya, sementara rasa sakitnya telah pergi sejak lama. Tak ada lagi rasa sakit yang dapat ia rasakan bahkan hingga akhir hayatnya. Sementara itu, tak ada luka yang mampu hinggap di tubuh Eli meskipun Victor yakin rasa sakitnya akan terus menghantui tubuh ramping tersebut.

Mereka ditakdirkan untuk bersama. Mereka seharusnya tetap bersama; menjadi Tuhan bersama-sama.

 

 

_Exaudi orationem meam; ad te omnis caro veniet._

 

 

Ada kalanya Victor ingin mengguratkan namanya di tubuh itu, untuk melihat apakah takdir memang benar mengikat dirinya dan Eli. Di mimpinya yang selanjutnya, ia tahu ia akan melakukannya.

Kali ini dirinya berada di ruangan serba putih yang juga familiar untuknya selama masa penahanannya. Ia juga pernah berada di sini. Ketika Eli bersaksi di persidangan dan menyatakan bahwa dirinya adalah orang berbahaya sepuluh tahun lalu, ia menghabiskan empat tahun mendekam dalam ruangan putih ini sebelum menjalani sisa hukumannya di penjara biasa. Kini ia kembali ke sini. Ironis ketika mengingat bahwa hampir semua mimpinya dengan Eli selalu dengan latar ruangan 2x3 meter yang dingin seperti ini. Mungkin karena ingatannya akan Eli paling kuat selama ia menghabiskan waktunya di penjara.

Eli berlutut di hadapannya, telanjang dengan kedua tangan yang tengah dirantai ke tanah tertangkup dalam keseriusan doa. Victor sering melihat Eli tengah berdoa dengan serius seperti sekarang ini. Sahabatnya itu selalu menjadi penganut agama yang taat. Tapi entah kenapa sikapnya itu kini lebih mengingatkannya pada saat ia melihat Eli untuk pertama kali setelah ia mendapatkan kekuatannya. Saat itu Eli berlutut di samping tempat tidurnya dan begitu khusyuk berdoa. Beberapa menit setelah doa itu selesai, Eli memanggilnya monster dan kemudian memanggil polisi.

“Dengarkan doaku, padaMu semua tubuh kan berpulang.”

Victor mengeluarkan pisau lipat dari balik mantelnya dan berjalan mengitari sahabatnya yang masih berlutut di lantai. Ketika ia telah mendapatkan pemandangan sempurna dari punggung Eli yang penuh dengan bekas luka—satu-satunya bagian tubuhnya yang tersentuh oleh kefanaan akibat luka sebelum Eli mendapatkan kekuatannya—Victor menempelkan bilah pisaunya di sana.

“Victor!” desis Eli tertahan.

“Tidak ada gunanya membaca doa itu, Eli” ujar Victor. “Aku takkan pulang padaNya yang tak kusembah.”

Victor merasakan getaran pada tubuh di bawahnya, dan ia tahu hal inilah yang diinginkan oleh Eli—juga dirinya.

“Apa kau ketakutan?”

“Tuhan telah menghapuskan segala rasa takutku,” jawab Eli.

“Bukan Tuhan,” balas Victor. “Rasa takutmu menghilang karena kau bukan lagi manusia. Kau sama sepertiku.”

“Tuhan membawaku kembali dari kematian,” bantah Eli. “Tapi setan memangsa Victor sahabatku, menjadikannya monster yang menentang kuasa alam, bahkan dalam kematian.”

Victor menggertakkan rahangnya kuat-kuat. Kekuatannya kembali berdengung di udara sekitarnya, menanti perintah. Ia berjongkok di belakang Eli dan menusukkan pisaunya tepat di bawah tengkuknya. Sudah saatnya mengetes keberadaan Tuhan dan takdir yang begitu diyakini oleh Eli-nya tercinta.

_Klik._

“Amini aku.”

Dengan perlahan Victor menggoreskan pisau itu membentuk sebuah nama. Bukan namanya. _Angie_. Nama gadis yang menjadi cinta bagi dirinya dan Eli—nama yang membawa mereka pada takdir untuk saling menyakiti dan melukai. Tapi benarkah Eli—dan dirinya—mencintai gadis itu? Begitu ia memiliki kesempatan untuk memikirkan tentang gadis itu saat di penjara, Victor sadar bahwa ia tidak merasakan sedikit pun perasaan kehilangan atau kesedihan atas kematiannya, dan ia tahu Eli pun demikian. Angie dalam kehidupan mereka hanya berfungsi sebagai katalis bagi segala keliaran yang selalu bergulat dalam diri mereka. Angie membuat mereka nyaman dan… normal. Tapi hanya dengan satu sama lain Victor dan Eli saling melucuti dan membuka diri, bergulat liar dengan sifat gelap masing-masing. Angie hanyalah alasan mereka menjadi manusia. Kini setelah dia menghilang, tak ada lagi katalisator yang dapat menghalanginya dan Eli untuk mengeluarkan monster dalam diri mereka.

Mereka berdua adalah monster. Victor akan terus berusaha menyadarkan Eli akan kenyataan tersebut.

Victor memberikan rasa sakit yang berlipat ganda pada setiap huruf, menekankan setiap sakit hatinya pada tiap goresan. Di depannya Eli meraung di antara rasa sakit dan amarah. Tapi nama Angie hanya mampu bertahan mengalirkan darah selama nyaris semenit sebelum menghilang dari kulit Eli. Menghilang. Berpulang pada ketiadaan.

_Requiem aeternam dona eis, Domine, et lux perpetua eis._

Kali ini Victor menggurat punggung telanjang itu panjang dari tengkuk hingga tulang ekor, lalu dilanjutkan dengan garis horizontal dari bahu ke bahu. Namun bahkan sebelum sebuah salib sempurna terbentuk, punggung itu telah kembali bersih minus luka-luka lama yang tak penting lagi artinya dan darah yang tercecer di seluruh tubuh seolah tanpa awal mula. Bahkan Tuhan pun menghilang pada ketiadaan.

“Kau bukan utusan Tuhan, Eli,” gumam Victor. “Karena kau bahkan tak bisa menanggung salibNya. Kau sama sepertiku.” _Kau milikku._

_Te decet hymnus Deus, in Sion, et tibi reddetur votum in Ierusalem._

_Exaudi orationem meam; ad te omnis caro veniet._

Tangan Victor berkedut ketika untuk kali ketiga ia menggurat punggung tersebut. Kali ini dengan namanya. Saat huruf V selesai tergores, tubuh Eli terhuyung ke depan. Victor harus mencengkeram rambutnya untuk membuat tubuh itu tetap tegak. Untuk yang terakhir ini Victor sengaja berlama-lama, menggurat huruf-huruf dengan kedalaman yang sesuai seolah tengah memahat karya seni sewarna darah. Karena ini adalah namanya. Di tubuh Eli. Ia selalu menantikan saat seperti ini.

Di depannya Eli mengerang lemah. Tak ada lagi gumaman doa yang keluar dari mulutnya. Tangannya kembali tertangkup, namun kata yang keluar dari bibirnya hanyalah nama Victor dan monster. Meskipun nada kebencian jelas terdengar dalam nada suaranya, Victor jelas lebih memilih versi yang ini.

“Benar. Kau seharusnya memanggil namaku.”

Victor menghujamkan pisaunya keras-keras ketika ia mengguratkan huruf terakhir namanya. Eli meraungkan namanya ke seluruh ruangan, melepaskannya ke dinding-dinding yang dengan cepat menelan suaranya, sama seperti kulitnya yang dengan cepat menelan goresan namanya. Victor menangkup pisau penuh darah itu dalam genggaman tangannya, menirukan posisi Eli ketika ia berdoa.

“Amin.”

Sekali lagi mereka orgasme. Dengan darah dan dosa.

Dan Victor menghilang di balik kegelapan sebelum namanya sempat menghilang dari tubuh Eli.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Eli masih terus meneriakkan nama Victor ketika penjaga datang dan mengamankannya dari pisau penuh darah yang tergeletak di sudut selnya. Para penjaga berbicara cepat dan kebingungan mengenai tubuh sang narapidana yang telanjang, juga mengenai asal darah yang penuh melumuri punggungnya dan pisau serta lantai di sekitarnya yang tidak mungkin datang hanya dari sebuah luka kecil di tubuhnya; luka yang samar dengan perpaduan antara tanda salib dan huruf T. Semua penjaga tahu bahwa Eli Ever mendekam di tahanan ini atas tuduhan pembunuhan terhadap Victor Vale, dengan dalih delusional sebagai pahlawan dan utusan Tuhan. Tapi bagaimana dia bisa membawa seseorang ke sel isolasi seperti ini dan membantainya—serta melenyapkan tubuhnya kemudian—tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa menemukan alasannya.

Dengan nada penuh urgensi dan sedikit jejak ketakutan, salah satu sipir memutuskan untuk memberikan baju tahanan khusus untuk Eli agar aktivitas berbahayanya bisa diredam. Eli dibebat dalam pakaian tersebut masih bersama dengan bau amis darahnya sendiri. Dari mulutnya hanya mampu terwujud dua kata, nama Victor dan kata monster. Sejak saat itu, Eli Ever dianggap memiliki gangguan mental berat dan statusnya dinaikkan menjadi “kriminal berbahaya”.

Luka berbentuk perpaduan antara tanda salib dan huruf T tersebut tidak pernah hilang dari kulitnya.

 

_Requiem aeternam dona eis, Domine, et lux perpetua luceat eis…_

 

 

 

**END**

**POINT FIVE**

 

Victor Vale tersenyum dari balik peti matinya yang telah terbuka. Senyum itu diarahkan pada Sydney yang tengah mengintip dari samping bukaan tanah makamnya, namun bukan ditujukan untuk gadis kecil tersebut.

“Bagaimana rasanya mati _lagi_?” Mitch bertanya dari sisi lain makamnya. Tiga buah sekop terpanggul di bahunya yang besar seolah tanpa beban.

Victor menyibakkan beberapa jejak tanah yang runtuh di atas mantel hitamnya, lalu meraih tangan Sydney—tangan mungil yang selalu terlalu dingin—untuk membantunya bangkit dari dalam peti matinya. Kekuatannya kembali berdengung begitu kakinya menjejak tanah datar, dan Dominic mendesah lega dari atas nisan tak jauh darinya.

“Rasanya seperti mimpi indah yang begitu panjang,” jawab Victor dengan senyum kecut. “Sayang semua itu hanya mimpi.”

“Selamat datang kembali ke dunia penuh penderitaan, kawan,” ujar Dominic sambil mengacungkan botol _scotch_ -nya dalam isyarat _salute_.

Victor mengangguk padanya. Kemudian tanpa basa-basi lagi ia berkelebat keluar dari kompleks pemakaman dengan diikuti oleh teman-temannya, meninggalkan sebuah kuburan tak bernama menganga tanpa penghuni. Perasaan akan sesuatu yang kosong dan hilang dalam dirinya kembali menghantui setiap langkahnya, dan bersamaan dengan kembalinya deruman kekuatan di sekitarnya, wajah Eli kembali membayang dalam pikirannya. Victor hampir merasa kecewa telah kembali ke dunia kehidupan, tapi ia tahu jika ia menyakiti Eli _di sini_ , maka rasa sakitnya akan terasa lebih _nyata_. Impiannya masih akan menjadi sebatas mimpi jika ia tidak melakukannya di dunia nyata.

Dengan itu ia meredam kekuatannya, menutup jalur kekuatannya dengan sebuah jentikan tombol _switch_ yang selalu menggantung di sudut imajinasinya. Ia akan membukanya kembali ketika ia sudah siap untuk menyakiti Eli Ever. Kali ini di dunia nyata.

_Klik._

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N : Dalam novelnya, disebutkan secara implisit kalau Victor dibangkitkan kembali tak selang beberapa jam dari saat dia dikuburkan. Tapi demi kepentingan cerita ini, anggap saja waktunya diperpanjang hingga beberapa hari.
> 
> * Requiem adalah misa yang diadakan untuk penghormatan kepada mereka yang telah meninggal. Umumnya dilakukan oleh penganut Katholik Roma. Doa yang diucapkan antara lain:
> 
> Requiem aeternam dona eis, Domine, (Berkatilah mereka dengan istirahat yang kekal, Tuanku)  
> et lux perpetua luceat eis (dan biarkan cahaya abadi bersinar atas mereka)  
> Te decet hymnus Deus, in Sion, (Puji-pujian telah dipersembahkan untukmu, Oh Tuhan, di Zion)  
> et tibi reddetur votum in Ierusalem. (dan kepadamulah segala sembah dihaturkan di Jerusalem)  
> Exaudi orationem meam; (Dengarkan doaku)  
> ad te omnis caro veniet. (padaMu semua tubuh kan berpulang)


End file.
